


Elongating My Lift Home (Sequel to Cornerstone)

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i didn't think i would do a sequel but what the hell i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Cornerstone.<br/>Poe wants to surprise Finn with some great news! But something goes afoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elongating My Lift Home (Sequel to Cornerstone)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to do a sequel to this but I went ahead and did it. Anyway, I'm pretty sure there are typos in here, which I'll fix at a later time. But anyway, I do hope you guys enjoy this!

Poe rubbed the calluses on his fingertips as he sat quietly on the subway. They felt rough as he rubbed them in little circular potions with his thumbs. Years of guitar playing will do that, losing feeling in the tips. Looking up, he counted in his head how many stops he had left. Four stops, no, was it five? No, he was right the first time. Four more stops. 

The subway stopped and its doors opened for the patrons to board. An older lady sat down next to him. She wore a bright green coat with a light brown fur collar. Her eyes did not glance over at Poe, fixated on her phone the whole time. Three more stops. 

There were two stops left and now the subway was starting to get a little crowded. Poe saw a young pregnant woman board. Immediately, he gave up his seat, allowing the young woman to sit down. She thanked him quietly, smiling politely. 

One more stop. Poe held onto the pole and looked around at everyone on board. Did he remember to turn the stove off? Of course he did. Why was this suddenly coming to him now? He heard the announcer over the intercom that his stop was approaching. Once the subway stopped, Poe shuffled his way through the packed car and made his way out. 

The weather was starting to warm up in New York. Still, Poe wore a light jacket in case it started to rain again. He had a couple of blocks to go before he came to the dance company. It had been three months since he and Finn began dating. They were completely smitten with one another, constantly in a state of bliss. Their relationship was built mainly on being incredibly supportive of one another. They were the others’ anchor. 

Earlier that day, Poe had met up with an A&R guy who had seen Poe’s YouTube videos. Finn had thought of this idea. Poe would play songs in his apartment, sometimes on his stairwell, and Finn recorded. Most of the time Poe played covers but he had written a few original songs here and there. The videos created some buzz, attracting the attention of an A&R guy at Domino Records. After a week of emailing each other back and forth, the two met up for lunch. To say Poe was nervous was an understatement. But Finn knew that he was going to do great and that was the only assurance he needed. 

Poe wanted to celebrate with Finn his good news, so he decided to pay a visit to the New York City Ballet Company. It wasn’t just that Poe couldn’t wait to tell Finn, he was also curious to see what Finn was up to with Swan Lake. He’d only see Finn practice a few times but not much else. Plus, Finn could use a little spontaneity in his life. 

Poe quietly walked down the halls of the ballet company, the walls so white and pristine. He looked at all the posters of productions past and framed photos of some of the company’s most esteemed dancers. With every door he walked by, Poe quickly peered through each one, hoping to see Finn. Behind him were two ballerinas walking quietly behind him and whispering. When he turned his head, they ran in the other direction, giggling all the way. 

He heard music and recognized it immediately. Poe followed the music down the hall, leading him to a big, green door. When he opened it, it squeaked very loudly. He was silently praying that no one heard it. The room was massive, dark on one end and bright on the other. It was easy for Poe to slip inside without getting noticed, sitting down on a bench and watching the dancers. 

The music filled the massive space. It was really exquisite, Poe had to admit. He had heard it enough times from Finn to be able to decipher which piece was from which act. This particular piece was towards the end of the second act. And then he saw him. Finn was dancing with the Swan princess, not that he was jealous or anything. Finn was so focused on his craft, not to mention there was no way he could see Poe sitting there in the dark. Poe’s stomach fluttered when he saw him. Watching in awe of how graceful Finn was, so flexible with the way he moved, and he looked so good in tights…

“WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!” 

Shit. Poe forgot to put his phone on vibrate. Shit, how loud was it? Why did that song have to play every time he got a text? He didn’t even bother to see who it was from. He just wanted it turn off now. Suddenly the music had stopped. Everyone stopped dancing. 

“What was that?” asked the director. 

Poe fumbled to turn the volume down on his phone. Oh crap, he thought. So much for surprising his boyfriend. Maybe they won’t notice.

“I think someone is in here,” noted the Swan Princess. 

Nope, busted. Might as well fess up, Poe thought. He walked out of the dark, stepping onto the dance floor with his phone in his hand, a sheepish grin on his face. When the director saw Poe, he was not happy. Finn’s face was turning beet red. Not because his boyfriend’s plan to surprise him backfired but because he was the one who chose High School Musical as his ring tone. 

“Hi,” said Poe nervously. “I’m sorry, I was just here and I-“ 

“What makes you think you can just waltz in here and just come as you please?” asked the director angrily. 

“I can explain Vincent!” Finn interrupted. 

Poe and Vincent looked at Finn suspiciously. 

“It’s not his fault, really,” said Finn. “You see, my boyfriend has wanted to see what I’ve been up to and it may have come up in conversation that he could stop by and see me sometime. He just wanted to surprise me! I’m sorry, this is all my fault and-“ 

“Wait, this is Poe?” asked Vincent. 

Finn nodded. “Yes, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Poe.” 

Poe smiled, extending his hand to Vincent. Slowly, Vincent reached his hand out and shook it. 

“Finn has told me all about you,” said Vincent. 

“Good things?” Poe asked, smirking at Finn. 

“Of course. Nothing but the best.” 

“Again, I am really sorry about my phone and I just wanted to surprise Finn. That’s all.” 

“No worries. I apologize for being so hot headed before. We’re almost finished here but please, feel free to stay if you wish.” 

Poe stayed to watch Finn as he and the company ran through the rest of the first act. When rehearsal was finished, Finn introduced Poe to the rest of the company. Afterward, the two were walking hand in hand, talking and laughing about Poe’s phone snafu. 

“I’m changing my ringtone now,” said Poe. “They probably think my music sucks.” 

“You can’t change it though,” said Finn. “It ruins you aesthetic.” 

“I won’t change it…for now.” 

Finn smiled. “You know, I really did appreciate you coming out here and surprising me.” 

“Well, I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I met with the A&R guy today.” 

“Were you nervous?” 

“I was at first, but then I remembered what you told me.” 

A tiny smile crept up on Finn’s face. “Hate to say I told you so but… So, how did it go?” 

“It was alright.” 

“Alright? Poe, I know that’s not why you came all the way out here! But really, what happened? What did he say?” 

Poe had a cheeky smile on his face. “He wants to know if I can sign with the label.” 

“What? Poe!” 

Finn hugged Poe tightly. His hands were wrapped loosely around Poe’s neck. Cupping his face, Finn kissed Poe’s lips softly. A small peck at first lead to more little pecks. Finn pulled Poe in for a deeper kiss, the taste of his lips so sweet and lips so soft. All time had stopped as Finn could think of nothing more than being in such a blissful moment. 

“Poe, this is amazing. I’m so happy for you,” said Finn, kissing Poe again. “So happy for both of us.” 

“I could say the same,” Poe nodded, pressing his forehead against Finn’s. “Look at us though. With Swan Lake and this record deal, we can do anything together.”

“Whatever happens, we will always be there for one another. You are my anchor. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Finn. 

With their fingers interlaced in one another’s hand, Finn and Poe made their way back to the café where it all started for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
